Sharmila Mukherji
| image = | profession = Disciple | gender = Female | species = Human | age =Unclear | abilities = Experienced Mage | relatives = | status = Deceased | cause of death = Being exploded in order to save the others | hair = | eyes = | features = Wears a Sari | universe = The Demonata | narrated = | first appearance = | last appearance = }} Sharmila Mukherji is an old Indian Disciple. In Lord Loss, Grubbs and Dervish watch a documentary about her, though her first proper appearance in Demon Thief where she's one of the disciples Kernel meets when he comes to the Demonata universe. Sharmila, Beranabus, Nadia Moore and Raz came to Kernel Flecks town through a window after the Demon called Cadaver. She was the only Disciple who wanted to rescue the children who were being slaughtered by Cadaver when he attacked a group of school children in the school failed, Beranabus was eventually persuaded by her to help them. When they later fought the Demonata with snake bodies and different heads Sharmila lost an arm, but since they were in the Demonata universe Beranabus could grow her a new arm. When Raz was killed Beranabus was happy to leave his remains as they were, but Sharmila insisted that they at least give him a proper burial. She also accompanied Beranabus and Kernel to Lord Loss's realm and witnessed Kernel, Dervish and Shark entrance into the chess board. She also appeared in Slawter along with Shark, when Dervish calls for help, though, as it later turns out, as a hallucination. Sometime during her career she trained a Disciple called Zahava Lever, who in turn, trained Kirilli Kovacs. She is also noted for having a limp wich she could stop when magic was in the air. Later on, she appears in Demon Apocalypse, first trying to contact with Beranabus, and then helping them fight the demons so they could close the tunnel. Sharmila looses her legs and hips during a fight in Death's Shadow. She and Bec were with Dervish in a hospital when they were attacked by Juni Swan and a horde of Demonata. She managed to hold her own against Juni for a time, but Swan knocked her out on a staircase and sent to Demons to eat her legs. Although Beranabus constructs some fake legs for her, they disintegrate later on without magic, making travelling into the human world impossible for Sharmila. When she, Bec, Dervish, Kirilli Kovacs and Beranabus fight The Shadow she attacked sending fire from the ground up to The Shadow, slowing it down for a time. She convinced Bec, Dervish and Kirilli to sacrifice her in order to open a window through a trap that Lord Loss has sprung upon them. Sharmila went to her death willingly, thinking that she was of no use anyway in her feeble state. She sat down and prayed, then as the others sent a powerful blue beam towards her, she looked at them and exploded. Personality and traits Sharmila was a kind Disciple who was always serious and spoke the truth. She was close friends with Beranabus and fellow Disciples Dervish Grady, Shark, Kernel Fleck and Bec McConn. She was very caring for the lives of the innocent, especially children, and had power to persuade even Beranabus. Powers and abilities Sharmila was skilled in many various practice's of magic. She fought manly using elegant attacks like her signiture fire attacks. She was also a very skilled healer, she could get rid of her limp when magic was in the air and helped Bec in the healing of Dervish Grady. Sharmila was also strong enough to be able to take on the incredibly powerful Juni Swan, her former comrade Nadia Moore, for a time. She was not however as proficient with her shielding abilities. Sharmila was also able to summon the energy of living things around her to give strength and prevent pain as she showed when batteling demon hoardes and later sacrificing herself. Sharmila may have been religious, but to what extent unknown, or to what religion she belongs. She can be seen praying. Relationships Sharmila was probably, after Kernel Fleck, Bec McConn and Grubbs Grady, the closest person to Beranabus. She was one of the few who could actually persuade Beranabus in any case and even at times can be seen joking with him. She was friendly with many Disciples including Shark and Dervish Grady and was always ready to give a helping hand. Trivia *She has been healed from possibly fatal wounds by Beranabus, showing he likes her or needs her services. *Since she'd rather die than get in the way, as shown in Death's Shadow, she seems to have a strong sense of duty. *She is mainly found with shark as seen in (deaths shadow) Appearances * * * * * Category:People with Magical Potential Category:Disciples Category:Humans Category:Deceased Demonata Characters Category:Demonata Characters